The Heroes Of Olympus Book 5:The Vessel of the Earth Mother
by AmbroseXVI
Summary: This story follows the legend of 7 demigods, Jason Grace, Darek Hyuga, Drew Sanders, Kaiotsu Kanad, Jaycee Korey, Ethan Soknoth, and April Redwood as they fight to keep the Goddess of the earth, Gaea from destroying Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the world they know and love. Are these 7 up to the challenge?
1. Epilouge

Epilogue

Jason climbed back onto the remains of the ship. Everything went horribly wrong. Leo, Piper, Percy, Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel. All dead.

_How could I let this happen? _He thought, as he leaned against festus.

Jason's hair was singed, his shirt in tatters. His jeans were reduced to shorts, and his Imperial Gold _Gladius_ was broken in half.

"Take me to Camp Half-Blood, old buddy… Take me home." He murmured, as he passed out.

* * *

This story is a fanfiction of the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. I own none of the copyrights.

I am however using several original characters in this story, all of them are connected to the original main characters and have very interesting pasts. Stick around and learn more.


	2. Chapter 1

I:Darek 

**Darek would have never expected an iris message in the middle of the Night.**

He and his friend, Drew, were keeping watch over their campsite. Being that they were demigods, their scent attracted monsters. Their other questmate, Kaiotsu, was sleeping.

They were in the middle of discussing one of the monsters they were assinged to kill, when a familiar shimmer appeared in the air. It was an iris message. Travis Stoll, a child of Hermes appeared in the message.

"You guys have to return to camp, right now!" Travis said, frustrated.

Darek looked up, his black hair slighty moving away from his eyes. "Why?"

"The Roman Legion are attacking. We don't have much time and we need all the campers we can get. Have Darek shadow travel you guys back here!" Travis was shaking.

Drew spoke in a tone he rarely used. "We are finishing this quest first." Darek looked at him, but didn't question. He knew his friend well, since they had spent three years together back at Camp Half-Blood, but sometimes he appeared to be a different person.

"But Drew-" Travis stammered.

"I'm quest leader and what I say goes." Drew reached out with his hand, sweeping it through the iris message, ending it.

"Get some sleep." Drew said, staring at the fire. Darek got up and went to his tent, without question, falling asleep on his sleeping bag immediately.

* * *

Thankfully, his sleep was dreamless. He woke to the sound of a thunder clap. He rushed out side his tent, with his _Stygian Iron Gladius_ drawn. The scene in front of him was one of chaos. Kaiotsu had just punched a hellhound with his _Celestial Bronze _gloves, which allowed him to call lightning from the sky. Kaiotsu was a son of Zeus, so lightning is his specialty.

Drew was fighting off two Cyclopes. Not sure who to help, Darek summoned a skeletal solider to aid Kaiotsu as he ran to Drew's aid.

The Cyclops swung his club again, finally catching a lucky shot. Drew hit the ground hard. Darek charged and slashed with his _Gladius_, cutting the foe's club in two. It roared in anger, as Darek side stepped it's next attack and stabbed his black blade deep into the monster's chest. The Cyclops disintegrated on contact.

Darek heard a shrill "DUCK!" before he was slammed across the head by the second Cyclops, sending him sprawling to the ground. His sword flew out of his grip.

He groaned and reached around for his sword, but he seemed to have lost it in his fall. Kaiotsu stood over him in a protective stance, his gloves crackling with electricity.

The moment the Cyclops charged at Kaiotsu, Drew tripped it with his sword and Kaiotsu slammed his fist into it's gut, vaporizing it.

They helped up Darek who groaned lightly before retrieving his sword. "Thanks for saving my butt once again, thunder boy."

Kaiotsu laughed half heartedly, and patted Darek on the back. "Don't get knocked out next time, Death boy."

Drew chuckled at their humor before clearing his throat. " We have to get going. It won't be long before we are attacked again."  
The three of them picked up the remains of their camp, and caught the next bus.

Once they got to Washington D.C, the three of them caught a cab to the Smithsonian. Darek shifted in his seat. They were on their way to what could be their final quest. The monsters they were assigned to kill were some of the strongest monsters in existence. A Drakon, the same one Clarisse La Rue defeated in the Battle of Manhattan, and the Hydra, the same monster Percy Jackson killed, four or so years back.

He let his thoughts leave his mind. Looking over at his friends, he realized they were deep in thought as well.

The cab screeched to a stop. "We're here kiddos! That'll be thirty five dollars."

Darek paid the driver and they got out the cab, looking at the giant museum in front of them.

"This is where we split up." Drew piped up. He was a son of Ares, the god of war, so he usually made the plans. "There are three parts to this museum, the monsters could be anywhere. Send a message or sign to any of us if you find one. Stay armed, the mist will hide your weapons from the mortals." Drew turned from Darek and Kaiotsu and entered the middle part of the museum. Kaiotsu nodded to Darek before entering the door on the left.

"_Well this is it."_ Darek thought to himself, turning his magic ring into his Stygian blade. He headed towards the door on the right.


	3. Chapter 2

II:Darek 

**The Drakon was easy to spot, only it spotted Darek first.**

Darek was walking around an empty dinosaur exhibit when he noticed the fossilized skeleton of a long snake-like dinosaur. He paid it no mind at the time, but once he heard the "Sssssss…" sound of a snake hissing, he knew he messed up.

He jumped to the left as the Drakon spit black venom where he was standing moment before. Darek looked over the huge creature. It had grey scales, like worn armor. Its mouth was a mess of black venom and thousands of teeth. Darek avoided looking into its eyes because they were known to cause paralysis.

Frantically, he took out a gold drachma, and ran over to the fountain in the middle of the room, flipping the coin into the spray. He said a prayer to the rainbow goddess, Iris, and the iris message reached Kaiotsu.

"Kaiotsu! I found the Drakon; it's in the dinosaur fossil exhibit! Come here as fast as you can!" Kaiotsu nodded and disappeared from view. Darek turned back to face the Drakon as it roared.

The Drakon was about to spit venom again. Darek rolled out of the way, drawing his sword. He gripped the hilt with determination, and charged the Drakon.

It continued to spit venom at him as he charged it. He jumped on it's back as soon as he got close enough. Finding handholds on its scales was quite the challenge and reminded Darek of the time he jumped on a Hyperborean Giant's back. The Drakon thrashed, knocking apart a few exhibits as it tried to get the son of hades off of it's back.

Half scrambling, half climbing, Darek stabbed at the Drakon's scales, trying to find a chink in it's armor. His blade bounced off the scales like they were made of titanium.

"CLEAR OUT!" Darek heard. He jumped off, landing with a thud but unharmed. He rolled to a crouching position.

There was a crack and a boom, as lightning struck from the doomed ceiling of the museum, shattering the glass as the bolt hit the Drakon. It didn't kill the beast, but it stunned it long enough. Darek watched as Kaiotsu ran, quick as lightning, and jumped, using his control over the winds to fly. Kaiotsu flew straight at the Drakon, upper cutting it ruthlessly. Electricity coursed through its body again as Kaiotsu's fist made contact.

The eyes of the monster went dark, as its empty shell fell to the ground. Darek stared in amazement at Kaiotsu as he landed. He slowly walked over to him. Kaiotsu didn't even seemed drained at all from using all that power.

"First monster down." Darek said, putting his ring finger through the hilt of his sword, transforming it back to ring form.

"Lets find drew." Kaiotsu said, turning from Darek and leaving the room.

Looking around at the destruction one last time, Darek followed.

* * *

Authors note: I'm sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter, the next one will be better, I swear. Tell me what you think so far !


	4. Chapter 3

III:Drew

**As Drew searched for the Hydra, the museum loud speaker announced an evacuation.**

_"I guess they found the Drakon."_ He thought to himself. "No time to waste."

He started jogging through the building. Entering the roman history exhibit, he noticed something. The air seemed tighter in this room, and he heard several soft hisses all at once.

Drew laughed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He teased, his sword drawn. In an instant, a creature with six heads descended from the ceiling. It had a long dragon like body, with molten red scales. It had two extended wings and a long tail. Drew smirked, taking a battle stance against the monster.

The Hydra's heads all took one deep breath and hold it. He realized exactly what it was doing and rolled behind a pillar as searing hot flames blasted the spot he was standing in a second ago.

Being a son of Ares, Drew usually had really good battle strategies, but his mind was blank on what he should do when facing a monster that could regenerate. The moment you cut off one of the Hydra's six heads, two more grew in to take its place.

One of the heads spit acid at the pillar he was hiding behind. It slowly started to crumble and disintegrate. Drew tensed, dodging the next fire blast with accuracy. He was starting to be able to estimate where the fire would be aimed and he dodged accordingly. Although if he didn't think of a plan fast, the whole museum would be burned to the ground.

Putting down his sword for a moment, he took off his denim jacket. He threw it on top of one of the Hydra's heads, and climbed the back of its scaly body. He dodged and weaved the other heads of the beast, before stabbing the head that he blinded with his jacket. The moment his sword entered the monsters head, the other heads screeched and the whole Hydra bucked, throwing Drew off.

His head smacked against the marble floor hard. His vision seemed red when he tried to sit up, and he could barely see three other demigods rushing his rescue.

Once his vision cleared, he noticed his sister, Clarisse La Rue in battle armor painted a dark red, the color of blood, with her spear attacking the Hydra. She was accompanied by two other kids from the Ares cabin, working with her to subdue the monster. One second it was just the Ares kids, and the next Darek and Kaiotsu were there too. Darek's hair was sticking up on one side and his shirt was in tatters. Kaiotsu didn't look worse for wear. They joined the fight.

Getting up carefully, Drew picked up his sword, and ate a piece of the emergency ambrosia that he kept in his back pocket.

Darek kept on his toes, summoning skeletal soldiers with shields to protect them from the fire blasts. Clarisse and her gang were rolling and dodging, keeping it distracted while Kaiotsu, and now Drew were taking out the heads without cutting them off.

It was a team effort, but with a final boost from Kaiotsu, Drew impaled the last head and back flipped, ripping his sword through flesh and bone. The remains of the Hydra fell apart, slowly turning to dust. The six demigods looked around at the destruction of the exhibit and looked back to one another. They laughed, glad to be alive.

Clarisse clapped Kaiotsu on the back. "Nice flying, superman." They both chuckled.

"That was crazy." Drew said, stretching. "However, I could've handled it without you guys." He said, looking at his sister.

"When we got here, _you _were sprawled on the floor, almost heaving. You needed our help." She remarked, patting Drew on his shoulder. Everyone laughed again.

As the six of them discussed where Clarisse's quest team had came from, and how the two different quests over lapped, Drew was zoned out. He had fought against giants before, and even a titan once. Why would a measly Hydra give him trouble? As the six of them walked out of the Smithsonian, they noticed the presence of local police, all around.

"We caused quite the ruckus. We have to get out of here!" Clarisse grunted. They sneaked along the side of the building, until they reached a silver chariot, with red stripes on it. It had two pegasi in front.

"This is the chariot we've been using to get around. It can take us back to Camp Half-Blood quicker than anything you've been using."

The team of six got into the chariot. One of Clarisse's quest mates grabbed the reigns, and they shot off.

Although, getting back to Half-Blood wasn't so easy. Storm spirits and gryphons kept attacking the questers. Kaiotsu was doing his best just to keep the chariot in the sky, but after fighting two ancient monsters, he was spent. Darek wasn't much use in the sky, and the other Ares kids didn't have long-range weapons. Drew on the other hand just started throwing their rations at the monsters.

After about two hours of this, they hit the Long Island sound, and the barrier of Camp Half-Blood repelled the monsters.

"Get set to come out swinging!" said the boy driving the chariot.

The pegasi somehow landed safely on the beaches of the camp. Clarisse and her two siblings charged out of the chariot first, to aid the Greeks in battle. Kaiotsu limped out and they jogged off to aid as well.

Looking around, Drew realized that they landed in a war zone. Purple clashed with orange almost everywhere around him. Darek seemed to be shell-shocked. Drew unsheathed his sword, the Celestial Bronze glowing in the low sunlight of midday. He wondered briefly where he could aid his brethren the most. He laughed and then yelled; "LETS PARTY!"


	5. Chapter 4

**IV:Drew**

**Even before they saw the ship, Drew knew that they were done for.  
**

This was the most unorganized battle ever. Fighting was everywhere. Even in the dining pavilion. He hated seeing so many more orange down than purple. He smashed and slashed through any Roman in his way. But it still wasn't enough. Soon enough the Romans formed a shield wall and surged forward, pushing the Greeks back almost to the beach.

A horn sounded. Drew turned his head to see Darek and his brother Nico standing on top of a skeletal mount near the big house. Nico threw down the horn and raised his hands with Darek, and the ground behind the Romans cracked open with a sickly sound, like Zeus himself was opening the earth. About a hundred skeletal soldiers charged from the abyss, all armed with swords, or guns, and attacked the Roman forces. Nico and Darek collapsed immediately, as the fissure closed.

Turning back to the battle, Drew noticed the Greek side of the battle attacking with renewed force. There were several bolts of lightning, striking randomly out of the sky and hitting Roman demigods, shocking them. He attributed this to Thalia and Kaiotsu. For a while, the Greeks seemed to be winning.

Drew had just knocked out another enemy demigod when he saw it. The biggest warship ever. _Yep, we're screwed. _He thought, as the ship spiraled out of control, and started descending towards the bulk of the battle.

Every demigod, Roman, Greek, or otherwise, ran for cover. The ship slammed into the ground with so much force that it caused a mini earthquake. Steam erupted from its golden hull, as one boy got out. His purple shirt was in tatters, and his jeans were reduced to shorts. In his hand was a golden blade, or half of one anyway.

Drew looked at the kid's arm from his hiding place. He recognized the SPQR tattoo on it. _This must be Jason Grace. _He thought. Some Romans advanced, but one held them back and walked forward herself. She had a purple cloak on that dragged the floor.

The boy limped over to her and for a moment they looked into each others eyes.

"Status report?" the girl commanded.

"The quest of seven failed. The army protecting the Doors of Death is too strong to fight without the aid of the gods. The Greek who attacked New Rome is dead. Gaea was controlling him. My father told me that this war is pointless and to win, we need to stick together as Demigods, and reconcile the god's warring sides." The boy reached out, but the purple caped girl moved out of the way as he fell. She had a bitter look in her eyes.

"Reyna.."

"Jason, this is not the time." Reyna said. She whistled, and the Romans marched out of Half-Blood, following on her lead.

Drew started to go after them, but Kaiotsu stopped him.

"For now there is peace, Drew. Leave it alone and help us regroup."

For the next hour, Drew helped take the wounded off the battlefield. At one point, Chiron held a war meeting. As Drew entered the familiar room, he saw most of his fellow friends and campers; Darek, Kaiotsu, Thalia, Clarisse, William, Travis, Katie, Malcolm, Butch and a few others that he didn't know. Everyone looked tired and worn.

"If they attack again, we lose. We surrender. As Jason Grace said, fighting is pointless." Chiron said, adjusting his magic wheelchair. Darek stood.

"I haven't admitted this to anyone really, but a few of you know anyway. Now that the secret about how there are two camps is out, I'd like to trust you guys with my secret. Chiron knew. I'm originally from Camp Jupiter."

Some of the counselors at the table looked surprised, others didn't. Drew didn't say anything since he already knew this. Darek reached over to his left arm and waves his hand over his forearm. Sure enough, a SPQR tattoo with four black lines was there.

"Regardless, I say this now to prove a point." He took a deep breath. "When I was training with the Romans at Camp Jupiter, I really began to appreciate their strength. Then I came here, to Camp Half-Blood, and realized that Rome did improve the greatness of Greece. They perfected it. Chiron is right, we cannot win this battle."

Drew's mouth opened in shock. This was coming from Darek, who Drew always knew to say 'There's always a way to win anything.' Drew kept quiet as they finished the meeting.


End file.
